Bug Bomb
Port Cargo Hold The cargo hold is a massive utilitarian affair, a wide cavern framed by the reinforced bulkheads and deck access plates. Tie downs and anchor pins line entire space in a flexible grid, allowing all manner of cargo stored and secured. Hidden behind large access panels and equipment banks are the varied multi-purpose support equipment, to allow for a variety of transport environments. Above run several tracks for gantry cranes and transport equipment. High bay light fixtures march down the hold's length, while individually keyed conduit runs provide the only splash of color in this space. A large square loading platform is marked out on the deck, banded in black and yellow industrial striping and bordered by heavy duty hydraulic struts. Zrt'kfr is currently perched in the gridwork of one of the gantry cranes, peering down at the cargo hold, gripping a couple of steel posts with his four clawed hands. Marlan steps into the cargo bay, a datapadd in hand, she looks around the near empty cargo bay and spotting a crewman off half asleep in a corner heads in his direction. "Lewis." she calls out as she nears. 'Lewis', the young crewman sitting off in a corner perks up at the sound of Marlan's voice, groggily looking around for its source. Quietly, casually, the Odarite crouched atop the gantry crane reaches up to an X-shaped bandolier strapped over his carapace and taps a button. This causes a click and a series of faint beeps as something is activated within the bandoliers. He then reaches over his upper carapace with two of his four clawed hands, snatching the dealbreaker from its clasp. With a rasping of steel on steel, he snicks the X-shaped weapon into its two component parts. And watches. And waits. Marlan's gaze flicks upwards for an instant as the series of faint beeps call her attention. Whether its enough for her to notice the hiding Odarite isn't clear, "Yeah Captain?", Marlan's attention returns to the young man, "I had some requisitions...i know we're on a skeleton staff but think you could get these processed?" "Kaptain Raknix," comes a clicky voice from above, atop the gantry crane. Lights gleam off the sharp-edged weapons and the dark carapace of the Odarite. "I hkave mky ownk rekuisitkion tko mkake." Lewis looks up, surprised at the strange voice from above. Marlan follows suit, turning and looking up in an instant, until her eyes come to rest on the armed Odarite above. Her jaw sets, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing on my ship?" a pause, "Lewis, call security." "I amk Zrt'kfr," the crouching Odarite replies. "Ankd I skeek ankswers." He tilts his rounded head. "I woulkd nkot callk skecurity. I mkight expklode." He uses one of his two free arms to point at the bandolier strapped across his chest. Marlan's eyes never shift, "Lewis...hold off on that order...." a pause, "If you want answers...i've never been adverse to giving them. But i don't appreciate being threatened on my own ship. Now.....Zrt'kfr. If you wish to come down and speak...we can speak. But not like this." "Iks nkot nekotiakble," the Odarite states. "Whekre iks Sikmoon? Whekre dkid Akthena gko?" "You want answers...you won't get them if i'm dead." comes Marlan's reply, "Seems to me...your answers are non-negotiable." "Ykou wkill nkot dkie, ifk ankswers I gket," Zrt'kfr states. "Bkut, ifk ekxplode, allk dkie. Nkot jkust ykou." Marlan shakes her head, "Its a lousy trade...nothing to be gained by it." Marlan replies. She takes a few steps to the side, to lean back against a cargo pallet. Her eyes are lifted towards the Odarite, Lewis a few feet from her, "I propose a better trade. I give you your answers and you give me a few...then you leave my ship and we pretend this exchange never happened." "Wke shkall skee," the Odarite perched atop the cargo gantry gridwork responds to the captain. He clutches two segments of a dealbreaker blade in two of his clawed hands. The other two hands rest near the X-shaped strapping of bandoliers across his carapace. The bandolier has a couple of blinking telltale lights on it. "Ikt dkepends okn ankswers. Zrt'kfr nkot wankt dkie. Bkut wkill, ifk mkust." Through the doors comes a clattering and a clanking, followed by the shine of a flashlight tracing a line across the maze of conduits and wireways. A small chittering voice talks to his furry self, as he searches into the bay. "redzz redzzz redzz ... why they ran waterzz linezz through here, muzzt have talkzzz with shiptekzzz ... mite be leakingzzz all over zztuffzzz." A pauses, and sharp ears rise. "Doczzzz? You herezzz?" Marlan nods slightly, "I can respect that." she replies, "So you want to know what happened to us?" she shakes her head, "Should ask the odarite ship that was chasing us down at the time, da. Hoopin smarter bunch then we where." she looks back up, "Sixmoon had us pull a ridiculous stunt...tore my spindrive in two, threw us into what i can only imagine was hiverspace and had the good fortune of dying in the process, saving me the trouble of having to kill him. If it hadn't been for my Chief Engineer we'd of never been able to fix the spindrive and get back here. Now for my an..." she shifts her attention to the door, "Stay where you are." she yells out. Jordan steps into the cargo hold, removing the pulse pistol from her waist as she does so, and turns towards the storage locker, obviously intending to stow it. A flicker of motion and voices gets her attention and she starts to call back to Tryklynn, and then stops at Marlan's command to stay where she is, looking around the hold cautiously. Zetral strolls in through he door a short distance behind Tryklynn. He snaps his gaze up into the darkness at Marlan's shout, one hand straying down towards the empty holster at his side. Even as he does this, there is a slight shifting in the purple hint of his cybernetic eye. "Wkas okn Okdarite shkip," the figure atop the gantry gridwork replies to Marlan. "Paliskade. Thkis iks whkere ykou wkent, yeks?" His rounded head tilts and his mandibles click and clack as he stares down at the captain. "Hkave skeen mkap, yeks. Nko mkore lkies." Marlan shrugs, her gaze now torn between the crewman at the door and the Odarite above, "If you've seen the map, then you know more then i do, da." Jordan raises an eyebrow at Zet, and passes the pistol she was about to stow over to him. She finally looks up, and sees the Odarite, eyes narrowing at him. "Ykou hkave bkeen," Zrt'kfr insists, pointing a clawed appendage at Marlan. "Wkant allk ykour rekorkds okf voykage. Wkant akny Kamirk tkechnoklogky." Zetral accepts the pistol from Jordan, checking the charging indicator as he brings the weapon to bear on the Odarite, though he doesn't stick his finger into the trigger guard just yet. "If i had any Kamir technology, you'd be doing me a favor by getting it the hell away from me." Marlan replies, "And there aren't any records. Now you want to tell me what the hell the Odarites interest is with this?" her tone roughens, mierznykovy accent thickening, "Because i've got to say..i'm getting tired of running into armed members of the guild, da. Especialyl when i've got no idea why." Tryklynn padpapdapdpads through the crates, following the sound of the voices. Small black ears are perked, whiskers twitching, as the small figure waves through crates and bales. "Whatzzz diddzz we findzzz otzzz thizzz Palizzades?" The engineer sniorts. "No drydockzzz, no towerzzz to fallzzz apartzz on youzzz ... and no palizzzades. Broken zzpindrivezzz, metlt'd thruzzzter bellzz, cracked hull platezzz from foolizzh navigationzz ztuntzz. Wabt to zze? Can zzzhow you, yezyezyez. Kamir techzzzz ... baahphshaaa ... you wantzzz tradezz? Finezzz, here good offerzz. We tradezzz timezz at zzhipyardzz and equipmentzz for repairzz and refitzz. You can inzzpectzz zhipzz, an can have any Slaver-techzzz you can findzzz." No longer armed, Jordan takes a small step away from Zetral, giving him space to move if he needs to. She then turns her attention back to the Odarite, hands fidgeting restlessly at her sides the only indication of her anxiousness. Noticing what she's doing, she crosses her arms firmly against her chest, preventing the movement. Zrt'kfr tilts his head, swiveling so that his compound eyes fix on Zetral and the weapon aiming up at the gantry. "Pkull thke tkrigger akt ykour pkeril." His attention then returns to the captain. "Sokme Okdarites wankt tkechnolokgy tko beknefikt thkeir faktionk. Otherks wkant tko sktop tkechnolokgy fkrom fkalling inkto wkrong clawks." Zetral keeps his pistol focussed on the Odarite, shooting a glance towards Marlan, "Captain, I'd shoot him if you want me to but, well..." He doesn't finish the thought, but it sounds as though he isn't very keen on pulling the trigger. Tryklynn looks at his paws and wraps his tail around his own ankle. He then continues in his path, ending next to a set of service risers. "Tellzzz themzz, very eazzy to do. Cannot have technologiezzz to fall into wrong pawzzz, handzz or clawzz, whenzzz there izzz nonez for anyonezzz to have." Marlan shifts her gaze to the growing contingent at the door and hesitates only an instant before replying, "Stow your weapons..." she turns her attention back to the Odarite, "This mess with Palliside has done enough damage to this ship, i won't have it be the cause for its destruction." she shakes her head, "And you? Where do you fall along those two camps? Either way you have to be aware that Palliside, if it even exists, is very unlikely the only place the Kamir lef traces of themselves." Crelsk trundles into the port cargo hold. His snout swivels in the direction of Marlan, and his eyes fix on the Odarite. Headspines rising, he begins reaching under his coat, then stops as his Captain orders. Nevertheless, he flexes his claws anxiously, tongue flicking in and out as he hisses to himself. Jordan clenches her hands even with her arms crossed in front of her, jaw clenching, and does nothing. "Wke akttempted tko shkoot ykour shkip fkrom thke sktars akt Tkomin Korka," Zrt'kfr replies to Marlan. "Gkuess whkich faktionk mkight dko skuch ka thking." Marlan grins a bit, "Either." she replies, "Considering you already have the map and no real use for us." she leans up off her crate, "Now are we done? Because i can assure you my crew is only going to be willing to stand there for so long. And i personally am tiring of this." Zetral nods, once, re-safing the pistol and sticking it into the holster at his side, even though it isn't actually his gun. His hand remains firmly on the grip, ready to redraw it at a moment. Tryklynn looks up and blinks, whiskers twitching. "You wantzzz to knowzzz about Kamirzzz ..." There's a pause from the Lotorian. "I wazz bozz dockmazzter on Comorro ZZtazzhun for many yearzzz. I knowzz who you zzhouldzz talk to, yezyezyez." "Ykou mkay bke lkying," the Odarite says, continuing to crouch on the gantry. The lethal curves of the detached dealbreakers are clutched in two of his hands. The explosive bandoliers are wrapped around his carapace. "Pkerhaps ikt iks bekst ikf dektonate. Jkust ikn caske." Marlan shrugs, "You do that and they fire...you might reach it before they reach you but then...lady luck's been with us recently, da. Either way you're dead and true or not it doesn't matter. You walk out of here and atleast the choice of to believe me or not is still there." Zetral hrms, softly, tilting his head off to the side. "I'd really rather you didn't." The pistol springs back into his hand, and is focussed once more upon the odarite, humming again as it unsafes. "Ykou dko nkot ukndersktand," Zrt'kfr states, peering down at Marlan with compound eyes. "Thke ekxploskives arke aktivke. Sktraps arke lkinked tko mky vkital skigns. Ikf akm hkarmed, dektonation auktomaktic." "Well then." Marlan repeats, "I don't see the point of continuing this conversation. I've told you what i have to say. If you want to believe it or not....well, thats your descicion. I'd like to ask you to make it though, because if you're going to be leaving this ship...i'd like to make sure that you leave it." "Fkly shkip tko Okdari," Zrt'kfr demands. "Gkuild akllies wkill sktudy vkessel. Ikf tkelling tkruth, Zrt'kfr nkot dektonate." Jordan curses softly under her breath, a low, barely audible running commentary on bugs and what she thinks of them. Crelsk keeps his eyes trained on the Odarite, tail flicking back and forth in irritation. Marlan snorts now, "You have to be kidding me. This ship's barely in any shape to fly anywhere." Tryklynn puts his paws on his hips. "We getzzz drydockzzz berthzz, azzcezzz to gearzzz and zzecurity from other Guildzzz?" Zrt'kfr glances down at the Lotorian. "Wke wkill proktect ykou fkrom rkival Gkuilders, ykes." Marlan nods, "Fine. If that will end this once and for all." she turns to look at the others, "Report to the bridge, take our friend there with you. Take her to Odarite but be slow about it." she tilts her head towards Tryklynn, "Soon as we get there see what you can do about repairs." and then back to Zetral, "You have the conn, if you hae any questions, comm me." Zetral nods, once, returning the pistol to the holster. "Well... I suppose that'll have to do then, won't it?" Tryklynn waves his pawzz, looking back to the Odarite, his muzzle bobbing. "That partzzz. You wantzz to zee zzhipzz, makezz zzure not hidingzz anythingzz .. then drydockzz berth with full equipmentzz priveledgezzz ..." The lotorian the pauses. "An we let your Guildzz be agentzzz for materialzz zzalezzz for refitzz and repairzz. Will pay for high qualitiezzz partzz and ..." The lotorian's ears flatten. "... reazzonable commezzhunz." Jordan shakes her head, continues her running commentary, and begins to head for the bridge. Her hands clench and unclench at her sides as she does. Crelsk grunts, making a low grumbling sound in his throat. "I do not like this," he hisses to no one in particular. Zrt'kfr bobs his rounded head at Tryklynn, mandibles snick-snacking. "Akceptable." Zetral sighs, offering a very small nod. "I suppose that will have to work, then. I'll go and get ready for takeoff." Crelsk lumbers into the main corridor, headspines lowering slightly. Tryklynn crosses his arms then and nods, looking back to the Odarite. "Good Tradezz ... good tradezz." he then turns his attention back to the conduits. "Now come downzzz, take off bombzzz. Lazzzt thing any zztarzzhipzz needzz izzz live bomb when zzzpindrive kickzzz in, yezyezyez?" The engineer then turns and lets his flashlight follow a hot water line. "MNOwzzz ... you can zztayzz here. But mite getzzz real wetzzz juzzt before lunch. There is a dull grumbling as the ship's primary systems slowly power up. The air starts circulating and a gentle hum can be heard as life support is activated. There is a loud roar as the ship's stardrive comes online. Zrt'kfr hefts the dealbreaker segments, arcs his arms so the weapons go behind his back, and then he snaps them together in the clasp attached to his carapace. That done, he springs from his crouch atop the gantry and lands with a clattering thump next to the Lotorian. "Bkomb sktays. Skecurity." His wings flutter briefly and he stalks toward the exit. Tryklynn points towards engineering next door where the big engines have started to roar. "Thenzzz better findzzz real zzecurezzz plazzez to zzitzz. Would notzzz wantzzz azzidentzz to ruinzz eutherzzz of ourzz invezztmentzz." The lotorian then pauses. His ears rise. And he creeps forward. "Here." he whispers. "Fifteen cratezzzz ... bezzzt qualitiezz. Royal purplezzz cloth. Will tradezzz ..." A beat, a pause, a sparkle building in beady little eyes. " ... real cheapzz!" Zrt'kfr flicks his compound eyes toward the crates. Considers. Then looks back at the Lotorian. "Ifk skurvive, perkhaps." And, with that, he vanishes into the corridor. Bridge Compact and smoothly efficient, the bridge of the Athena is crafted in a double tier of concentric workstations. One enters low, rising up a tall ship's ladder into the center of the primary station well. On this level the three main consoles are nooked, their monitors stacked in rigid rows beneath the polycomposite viewscreen panels, a chaos of rainbow telltales reflecting off each brightly polished surface. The portside workstation monitors the ship's engineering functions, mirrored on the starboard side by the ship's armscomp console. Forward, central, is the sharp "u" of the navigator's station. Behind, on the upper tier, overlooking the whole of the bridge is the captain's command station. Cool white light illuminates the space, from recessed fixtures hidden against the ship's structural framing. The flooring is set with modular metal panels, providing access to the avionics, computer and other flight systems concealed below. A narrow gangway leads aft and down to the ship's main corridor. Jordan sits back in her seat, and glares around the bridge at nothing in particular. Zetral is seated in the navigation console, leaning back as the computer guides the ship through hyperspace. Zrt'kfr stalks onto the bridge, his dealbreaker weapon now clasped together against his back. He still wears the blinking explosive bandolier. Tryklynn padpadpadpas in after the Odarite. " ... bezzzt purple cloth thizzz zzide of Nexuzz. Look real goodzzz, complimentzz carapaze." He then scrambles towards the center station and clamberss up into it. "Eazzzy tripzz, to thizz Odari plazze, yezyezyez." Jordan finds a target for her glare once the Odarite steps onto the bridge, fingers tapping irritatedly along the side of her console. Zetral offers a nod over his shoulder to Tryk, "Yeah, it should be." Crelsk sits in front of the weapons console, tapping away. Zrt'kfr stops near an auxiliary console not far from Jordan's position. He settles into the chair, rests a clawed appendage on the bulky cube of the console, and then swivels the chair so he can face Jordan. His mandibles snap together for a moment and then spread once more. The bandolier strapped across his carapace continues to blink ominously as his compound eyes reflect myriad copies of the irritated Jordan. Faced directly with the Odarite, Jordan's face smooths out into blankness, her eyes wintery. She crosses her arms against her chest, and waits. Crelsk flicks his tail as he hits a few buttons on the weapons console, silent aside from the low grumbling noise he makes. Mazzonnoz slides into the bridge, his face neutral, the one-armed Timonae's manner nonchalant as he gives the room a casual once-over. Zrt'kfr says absolutely nothing as he maintains a stony, implacable stare at Jordan. However, in what might be a mimicking of her own gesture of defiance, he crosses both sets of arms over his front carapace. Zetral grunts as he looks up at Noz. "Hey. We're taking the Odarite with the bomb strapped to him to Odari, where we're going to use his drydock, and let his people look us over for Kamir technology." Jordan's expression flickers for a moment, lips twitching upwards as Zrt'kfr mimics her with his arms. She clamps down on her jaw firmly however, and the moment passes. With a shattering of silver starbursts, the spindrive field collapses, returning the ship to normal space. Tryklynn stretches out on the most comfy chair and points. "Zeee ... Odari, yezyezyez." Tryklynn nods to the Odatire. "Now ... who do we contactzzz, for landingzz clearanzzez and finding berthzzz, yezyezyez?" Jordan doesn't actually shift her gaze away from the insectoid in front of her, but her eyes glaze over as she uses her jack to scan the local space. Zetral becomes instantly alert as the ship drops out of hyperspace, and he guides the ship towards a high orbit. Zrt'kfr keeps his attention fixed on Jordan, but replies to Tryklynn: "Skend ckodeword 'Alkpha-Fkour' ankd inkdicate inktent tko lkand ikn Bkerth Tkwelve, bkut aktuakly tkaxi tko Bkerth Tken." "That's a neat device you have there," Noz says, attempting to keep his voice cool. He glances across at Tryklynn. "Tryk, why is there an Odarite with what looks like a bomb on his chest inside the bridge?" "It *is* a bomb," Crelsk comments, not looking up from his station. Zetral picks up a mic, thumbing a couple of switches on the edge of the navigation console, slaving one of the screens into the comm mode. "This is the UKT Athena, intending to land in Berth Twelve, code word Alpha-Four, requesting landing clearance." No longer having to keep track of local space, Jordan snaps the datacord free from its jack, eyes refocusing on the Odarite. She stows the datacord, and then resumes the exact same position and demeanor that she had before. Crelsk taps a couple of keys, and then swivels around to look at the others on the Bridge. Tryklynn looks to Mazzanozz, sprawled comfortably on the command chair. The Lotorian bobs his snout. "Made tradezzz ... drydockzz time, repairzzz and material agentzz for refitzz, yezyezyez ..." He then nods to the Odarite. "he izzz agentzz, getzz to look for Kamir artifactzz that aren't here, and doezzn't blow himzzelf upzz." Zetral guides the ship down, juking sideways a distance above the surface to settle the vessel down into Berth Ten. As soon as the landing struts thump against the ground he rises, and says, "Well, I think that I am going to go hit the hay. My shift has been over for a while now..." Mazzonnoz turns to look at Zetral. "Sounds like someone let the Odarite gain leverage on the deal that shouldn't have been allowed," He says, eyes narrowing. "Captain Ranix is aware of this arrangement, Mister Noz," Crelsk says, standing up from his seat. Zetral snorts, shaking his head. "Don't look at me. Somebody let him stow away in the cargo bay, and then activate the bomb. Still, I agree with the Rockrat. It's a good deal." Zrt'kfr continues staring at Jordan, arms crossed. Finally, he does the next best thing to blinking - a physical impossibility. He stands, untangles his four arms, and then turns his attention from the science officer. He shifts his gaze toward the Timonae. "Ikt iks gkood dkeal, ikf tkelling tkruth." Mazzonnoz shrugs. "Yes, I suppose it is," Noz says. "But that you were allowed entry speaks ill of our ability to avoid surprises in the future." The Timonae shrugs. "Lin does as she will, I suppose." Jordan relaxes slightly as Zrt'kfr turns his attention away. Biting the inside of her cheek, she turns her attention onto the entire bridge, watching the byplay between Noz and Zetral silently. Zetral offers a small nod. "Might want to talk to the security folks about that." He adds, before stepping out into the corridor. Through viewports granting sight of the landing berth, several more Odarites can be seen bounding into view. Armed with detached dealbreaker blades, they move into positions around the Athena. They make no move to board, and instead stand with their backs to the vessel. It would appear they are more intent on guarding the vessel than invading it. Soon after their arrival, an Odarite tech crew arrives, pushing several hoverpallets piled with equipment and supplies. Crelsk grunts as Zetral exits, then starts walking in the general vicinity of Noz, tail flicking about warily. "Mister Noz, perhaps we should leave these guilders to their work." He nods his snout to the door, which he walks through to the Main Corridor. Tryklynn claps his paws together as he sees the equipment arrive. he then bounds out of his chair and nods to the ship's officers. "Zee, good tradezz ... can now really really fixezz zzhipzz, yezyezyez!" Jordan pinches the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes for just a moment, and then returns to watching everyone on the bridge. Zrt'kfr starts toward one of the computer consoles. He swings his compound eyes toward Tryklynn. "Whkich okf thkese wkill gkrant akcess tko mkission lkogs?" Jordan grits her teeth, and follows after Noz. Some time later... Zrt'kfr is currently sitting at a computer access console, perusing a data display. Marlan steps onto the bridge, actively searching for someone. Seeing Zrt'kfr seated at the computer console she steps towards him, "Happy now?" she asks. "Ykour dkatabanks arke rekmarkably clekar okf anky refkerences tko Paklisade," the Odarite concurs. His round head tilts, antennae angling sideways. "Perkhaps tkoo clekar." He turns to glance toward the entrance to the bridge as another Odarite in the harness of a technician stalks in, bearing a cylindrical container of some sort in the clawed appendages of his upper arms. Marlan shifts her gaze to the door and snorts, attention turning back to Zrt'kfr, "This is ridiculous. Our logs say everything about our intended search for Palliside, even mentions when the Professors crewman came on board. There's no information about finding Palliside, because we simply didn't." she let's her gaze travel to the new Odarite once more, "I assume he's been cleared by my engineer?" she questions, turning back to Zrt'kfr. "Akssume wkhat ykou wkill," Zrt'kfr replies as his comrade approaches, placing the cylinder on the console in front of the Odarite with the bandolier bomb strapped across his carapace. The technician speaks briefly to Zrt'kfr in the clicking tongue of the Odarites, then taps a button on the cylinder. The main shell of the cylinder slides down to reveal a secondary shell that contains a magnifying display. The display screen shows what appears to be a sort of raindrop containing a single-cell organism. The nucleus of the single-cell organism shows characteristics of nanotech. The Odarite turns his attention back to Marlan. "Unkusual. Aklien. Adkvanced. Nkot fkound okn Tkomin Korka okr okther knownk wkorlds." "And that surprises you?" Marlan asks, letting her eyes drop down to the small device for only an instant before returning to Zrt'kfr, "We are an exploratory vessel..its our job to go to unsual, alien places. And ocassionally...just occasionally one of those places has some odd life on it." she shrugs, "Go check Quaquan for those things, who the hoop knows what grows in their deserts." Kastaprulyi drifts up the ramp from the hallway, floating a few feet above it and bringing its faint aura of curiosity. The little Centauran pauses at the top and watches the visitors for a few moments before offering those nearby a feeling of friendly greeting. The Odarite bomber bobs his head at the technician, and they exchange a flexing of antennae before the technician taps the button on the cylinder once more. The display switches to an image of a terrestrial planet, seen on approach, as a gridwork of laser platforms materialize and unleash salvos of crimson light. Slowly, Zrt'kfr's head swivels back to regard Marlan again, reflecting her a thousand times over in his compound eyes - a mosaic that might as well be a web. Marlan watches the display switch and for an instant a grimace crosses her face, quickly masked by an expression of indifference. She watches the small scene play out, buying time and then lifts her gaze towards Zrt'kfr, jaw tight but words no longer outwardly hostile as before, "So what do you want." she asks, not a demand, but an acquiescence. Kastaprulyi drifts up the ramp from the hallway, floating a few feet above it and bringing its faint aura of curiosity. The little Centauran pauses at the top and watches the visitors, not approaching them any closer. Kas does, though, rise a couple feet, as if for a better look at the computer's display. "Thiks iks Paklisade, iks ikt nkot?" the Odarite inquires, gesturing to the now frozen image of the barricaded planet. He stands, rounded head tilting and mandibles clacking as he straightens, angling his four arms at his sides. "Ykou ankd ykour crewk hkave skeen thiks tkechnoklogy." Through the viewport, another dozen Odarites can be seen arriving, drawing dealbreaker blades from their backs and snapping them into twin segments as they approach the Athena. The bomber continues: "Nko onke mkust ekver lkearn wkhat ykou hkave skeen." Marlan watches him for an instant, glances up at the viewport and begins to laugh. She returns her attention to the Odarite, "I have sat here and argued with you for hours over how we've never been to Pallisade...about how there is nothing to say about what happened....and you are now telling *me* that no one is to know of this?" The doors to the bridge shussh open, and from the hall the short engineer steps inside. beady eyes peer out from his black furred mask, and his whiskers snap straight out. Hi head tilts, as he looks to his Captain. "Doczzz?" Kastaprulyi shifts to the side of the entranceway a bit, leaving plenty of room for someone to exit the ramp without passing underneath it. Kas scratches an arm with a few others, and remains floating in more or less the same spot while continuing to observe. "Hello..." Kas says aloud in its usual child-voice, as Tryklynn enters. "Ykou lkie," Zrt'kfr clacks at Marlan, pointing at her with two clawed appendages. "Aknd anky psikionic skentient wkill bke akble tko divkine thke tkruth!" His antennae twitch. "Ykour vkessel mkust bke diskmantled. Ykour ckrew mkust dkie. Ikt iks thke onkly wkay." Tryklynn just blinks, once, then twice as he quitly padpadpads towards one of the consoles, to steal a chair to it down in. The lotorians whiskers twitch, as he slips his hands into his pockets for a moment. Marlan's face flushes and she takesn an angry step forward, "Like hoop!" she announces in Mierznykovy before catchign herself and stopping her prgress. She does her best to lower her tone but her words still carry an undercurrent of anger, her body language hanging on the very brink of control, "Professor Sixmoon has more reason to want this secret 'kept quiet then you or any member of your guild. Our silence was reason enough for him. It will be goood enough for you." Kastaprulyi curls its arms a bit, rising slightly to six feet above the deck of the bridge, and freezes there without saying anything further aloud. "*Hkas* mkore rkeason?" the Odarite bomber inquires, tilting his head. His mandibles snap as he lowers his clawed appendages. "Aknother lkie ekxposed. Sko, hke yket lkives ankd ykou cakrry thke knowkledge okf thiks adkvanced tkechnoklogy ikn ykour mkinds. *Allk* okf ykou mkust dkie. Skixmoon inklukded. Whkere iks hke?" Tryklynn considers for a moment, a heartbeat and then asks quietly. "How can youzzz b zzure we haven't for juzzt zzuch contingenzzzy planned. Can you rizzzk thatzz, yezyezyez?" Marlan shifts her gaze to Tryklynn then back to the Odarite, "Of what importance is it to you?" she shakes her head, "I'm tired of these games. If you wish to kill this crew you will need to destroy yourself, this ship and half of this facility with it. I am tired of providing answers and recievening nothing but more questions." she tilts her gaze to Tryklynn once more and to the station where he now sits. Zrt'kfr inclines his rounded head. "Ykes. Mkust dkie. Tkechs mkust dkie. Allk okf uks hkave bkeen ekxposed. Thkis knowkledge mkust bke dkestroyed, lkike vkirus." "And what if the dezzztructzzzion of the zzzhip only cauzzezz that inforazzion to be broadcazzzt to every worldzz?" The small lotorian asks, laying his bare talil atop the console as he leans back, his fingers drumming loudly on his oversized workcoat. Kastaprulyi provides no visible indication of doing anything, other than imitating a crystal chandelier. Marlan nods, "We have every intention of keeping this quiet...however if you kill us you may be undiong the very thing you are trying to acommplish by the act." "Clevker bkluff," the Odarite replies to Tryklynn. "Bkut thkat iks allk ikt ckan bke. Ykour capktain inkdicated Skixmoon wkanted kepkt skecret." He swivels his head to regard Marlan through compound eyes once more. "Sixmoon wanted it kept secret. And i wanted to remain alive. You have to admit...i had no real reason to think the trouble would now, suddenly stop." Marlan notes. Tryklynn lets his shoulders shrug quietly. "Except ... are your zzzure we are all here?" The lotorian's fingers continue their drumming, as his tail lashes the console. "And can you rizzzk the fact that dezzztroyingzz uzzz, will tell in no unzzertain termzz, the whole univerzze, that we di indeedzz findzzz zomethingzz?" Tryklynn considers some more, his head tilting. "Ezzzpezzially more ... the guildzz that zztand gainzzt you. They will know. And they WILL look. Or, we can both walkzzz away, and zzay nothing. And only THEN will theyzzz not know any betterzzz." It's about this time that another brigade of Odarites - more than a dozen - come hopping into view through the command center viewport. Apparently, they're not on Zrt'kfr's side, for as they draw their dealbreaker blades and snap them into twin segments, the ones that came on the bomber's behalf turn and drop into defensive crouches. Zrt'kfr looks out at the impending confrontation. "Tkoo lkate." Marlan turns her attention to Zrt'kfr, "I highly suggest we forget all ideas of destroying this vessel and instead focus on assisting one another in getting out of this situation." Kastaprulyi seems to take a few moments to assess the situation. Then the young Centauran trails a thread of condensation vapor as it shifts to just under the ceiling, ducking partially behind the top of a console. Tryklynn looks back. "Too latezzz?" The lotorian shakes his head. "Only too latezzz if two thingzz have occured. Firzzzt, if you had traitorzzz in your own midzzzt. Two, if you can't out-haggle them." The Lotorian then looks to the the Odarite. "Though there is third opzzion. They might be able to beatzzz your guildzz, yezyezyez ... but I doubt they'd could zztandzz againzzt BOTH of uzz. We BOTH have reazzonzz to keep palizade zzecret. But there'zz no way we will help youzz if youzz are going to killz uzz all. There'zz no tradezz inzz that. Zrt'kfr watches as the Odarite combatants close on each other. His head shakes back and forth, antennae twitching, compound eyes reflecting the inevitability of the coming skirmish. "Tkoo lkate. Mkust gket pkast thkem. Mkust lkeave Okdari. Mkust nkever rketurn." "The onyl way you're getting off this planet....is without that vest, da." Marlan shakes her head, "Because i'd rather try my luck with those who MIGHT kill me...then the one whose already made it clear thats his intent." Tryklynn jumps off his chair and immediately padpadpads to his console, looking at the readouts. Tryklynn looks back over his shoulder. "Enginezzz on line, life zzupport powerzz, zzpindrife operazztional." there's a heartbeats pause. "Weaponzzz charged, yezyezyez." Zrt'kfr reaches up to the X-shaped bandolier crisscrossing his shiny black carapace. Simultaneously, four clawed appendages tap at deactivation beads. The telltales glowing on the bandolier wink out. Zrt'kfr then unsnaps the clasp holding the bandolier together in front. He takes the bandolier in one claw and drops it on the console next to the display cylinder. "Ykou hkave mky skurrender. Nko profkit ikn dkying fkoolishly." No sooner has Zrt'kfr dropped the bandolier then Marlan is across the room to the navigation console, "Kas, get security in here, have that thing taken out of here and a man posted on our Odarite friends." Marlan calls out, "Undocking." Tryklynn looks back as he drops into his perch. "You can alwayzzz joinz crewzz. We are goodzz crewzzz ... and you will zee how we keep wordzzz." The lotorian puts his paws on the drive sytem power bars and then whispers. "Doczzzz, if we launch at full thruzzzt ... itzzz not going to be pretty on dockzzz, yezyezyez." Marlan replies, "I dont' gvie a hoop about their docks." Marlan taps the console, "Dammit rockrat, i can't undock with shields up." she glares at him and his mistake. "Yes..." Kas acknowledges aloud, slipping hurriedly back toward the ramp, while keeping as far from the psi-blockers as possisble. Through the viewport, the two parties of Odarites clash, slashing at each other with dealbreaker segments that clang and gleam. As carapaces are penetrated, gooey ichor splashes the stone floor of the berthing. Zrt'kfr settles into the computer console station, strapping himself in with a harness that won't explode. Kastaprulyi speaks into its commlink. Kastaprulyi slips toward the doors and through them before the doors finish opening, simultanously taking out its comm. Kastaprulyi trails behind Zetral and the security officer. The little Centauran retains a feeling of uncertainly and doesn't come any closer to the psi-blockers than the top of the ramp. The lotorian then toggles up the ship's shields. "Navigazzion ... he brks, "takezzz uzz anywherezzz ... where we can't be followedzzz!" Zrt'kfr clacks his mandibles and twitches his antennae as he stares at the cylinder display glowing before him on the computer console. Zetral strolls in a few steps, also avoiding the psi blocker fields. "What's going on?" he asks, a rather insistant note in his voice. From the engineering station Tryklynn spins around. "The Odaritezzz foundzz outzz. ZZtartedzz fightingzz over uzz. Zo we had to leavezz ... very fazzt. Suggezzt we get anywhere elzze fazzter than they can crewzz zhipzz, yezyezyez!" "Would sending messages to anybody help?" Kas ventures, lingering at the edge of the bridge. Zrt'kfr swings his compound eyes around to gaze at the Centauran. "Dkoubtful." Zetral offers a brief nod, moving over to gaze over Tryklynn's shoulder. "So..." He trails off, studying the readouts. The lotorian just blinks ... and then blinks again. "Bahhhpahhsshaaaaa ... " the small offworlder then bounces off his chair and starts to run for the htchwy. "I voult recomment setting a courzze outzzyzztem at maximumzzz inzzzyztemzz thruzztzz ... and if there izzz anyone knowzz anyone who owezzz uzz favorzz, give call, rite now ... yezyezyez ... we are zzhort ten tonzz fuel ..." Kastaprulyi slips around the edge of the room to the communications console. "Probably lots of people would feel good about helping us," Kas comments. "Who'd be safest?" Zetral grunts, as he drops down behind the Console Tryklynn has just vacated. "Someone with a very large, very fast navy, and no objection to violating Odarite space." Tryklynn leans back against the hatchway, paw on the access plate. "How do I knowzzz, yezyezyez. All my contactzzz on Comorro Zztazzhunzz exzzept for the Fierzze One." "Ikf fkuel iks akn ikssue, Tkomin Korka shkould bke ckloseskt," the Odarite observes. Zetral swears softly, as he studies the fuel readout. "It doesn't look like we've got enough for even that much..." "Goodzz ... then I juzzt have to getzzz, whatzz, one, two tonzzz of fuel out of nothingzzz ... bahppshaaaa ... where are heyaktizzz jumpzzcoopzz when you needzzz them ..." Tryklyyn the scrambles for the engineering bay. Kastaprulyi continues to float quietly by the communications console. Zetral nods, slowly, studying the engineering console. "Yeah... But then, we can't get everything we want." Marlan taps at the navigation console, "I'm taking us to Tomin Kora, we can refuel there...there's no point in trying to get outsystem with our fuel reserves the way tehy are." "Do you know where we'll go after that?" Kas inquires. "Kid." Marlan replies, "Let's worry about trying to get there first, da." she frowns, "Hoop it..." she looks over at the engineering console and zetral before tapping the intercom, "Rockrat i need a miracle here. I need one more jump." Zetral presses his lips together, brow furrowed, apparently thinking for all he's worth. "Maybe we should get out an' push..." "Yezyezyez ... " The lotorian bobs his muzzle, and then looks to marlan, very serious. "Zetzz courzze for zzomehere zzafe, with a major zzzhipyardzz you can truzztz, yezyezyez ... "Would turning off the psi-blockers be okay?" Kas asks after a while. ---- UKT Athena Intercom Broadcast ------------------------------- Tryklynn -- >>>> From the Engineering : Docczzz ... we can make one jumpzzz, yezyezyez. We will have to zzacrifizze fuzzion plantzz, underzztandzz? Zrt'kfr swings his compound eyes to gaze at the Centauran. His one-word answer: "Nko." "Setting a course for Ungstir...Kas open up a connection to engineering, i want the rockrat on comms." Marlan announces. She hears the hatch doors open and glances back, "Take science and buckle in." she says turning her attention back to the console, "Tell me of any ships coming off that planet." Marlan pauses as she hears the message coming from the intercom, "Hoop it. How much is taht gonna cost us rockrat." Marlan asks. Zetral rubs at his forehead, and then states, "Nevermind how much it'll cost... It's gonna get really cold in here without a powerplant..." Kastaprulyi, after a moment or two of poking at the console, sets the intercoms on the bridge and in engineering to an open link. ---- UKT Athena Intercom Broadcast ------------------------------- Tryklynn -- >>>> From the Engineering : Not cheapzzz, no no no ... quarterzzz, half vozztof zzhipzz." There is the sound of generators whining and the bitter snap of lightning and thunder from engineering. "Makezz zzure, you have zzuitzz, yezyezyez ... goingzz ot be long, coldzz ridezzz ..." Jordan moves rapidly to her console, and does indeed buckle in before connecting her jack to the port behind her ear, and the one on the console with a soft snick of the datacord. "Christ," is her response to Tryk's announcement. The Odarite bomber, no longer wearing his explosive bandolier, is now instead harnessed into his chair at the computer console. He swings his chair to regard Jordan with those compound eyes again. His antennae flex. "Whkat iks Chrkist?" ---- UKT Athena Intercom Broadcast ------------------------------- Tryklynn -- >>>> From the Engineering : Charging turbinezzzz ... Power to zzpeedzz ... " The generators roar then drowns out the lotorians words ... Marlan frowns and her gaze turns to the viewscreen as if still consdiering her options. She doesn't wait for Jordan's response to the Odarite, "If you have friends that can help us...i imagine you'll speak up, da." "No one you know," Jordan snaps, flipping through several screens so quickly they can barely register as having been there at all. The young Centauran drifts away from the console a bit, to float midway between floor, ceiling and nearby hard surfaces. Zrt'kfr clacks his mandibles at Jordan's response, then turns toward the captain. "Nko onke wke cank tkrust." Zetral gives his head a small shake, "No, no one that we can trust." He states, simply, grabbing a hold of the edge of the console as the readouts register some normally very bad things. "Folks..." Marlan speaks out loud, "If anyone has any great ideas...speak now, da. We could use them." she tosses a look at Jordan, "Sensors still clear?" >> Outside the Ship: The UKT Athena executes a sensor scan of the local space. Jordan nods. "Yeah, we're still clear," she answers Marlan. "And I sure don't have any better idea." As clear as it was a second ago, the sensor telltales start blinking as a pair of mandible-hulled Odarite starships break clear of the planet's atmosphere and angle toward the Athena. "We could get a ride to Centauri from Ungstir," Kas mentions helpfully. "There's really safe." "Uh, not anymore-- we've got company captain," Jordan announces tersely. Zrt'kfr glances toward Jordan's station. "Likmited chkoices." Zetral shakes his head. "It's the only thing that I can think has the slightest chance." He shakes his head over towards Kas, "Ungstir's plenty safe. The Militia will protect us, if we squawk a distress call as soon as we drop into the system." Marlan growls, "Alright..kas send an emergency comm broadcast, all channels and pipe a distress call across to Ungstir...we won't have any power when we come out of this thing." Marlan enters the coordinates for ungstir into the computer Jordan monitors the twin ships as they head towards the Athena, screens flickering by in a blur of light on her console. "And we should probably be faster than slower," she notes nervously. Zetral nods, very slowly. "I'd say that we all should go and get suited up, Captain." Marlan initiates the jump sequence frantically even as she speaks, "Ungstir. Tlel them we're headed to Ungstir." The forward view becomes a wash of shimmering silver as the spindrive field wraps about the ship, allowing it hyperaccelerate outbounds ... There is a dull grumbling as the ship's primary systems slowly power down. The primary lighting snaps off as the ship's backup systems flicker on. A large powerdrop is heard as the ship's MKII_Spindrive powers down. The air suddenly becomes still as life support loses power. >> Outside the Ship: There is a descending grumbling as the UKT Athena's reactor and drives slowly power down. Marlan sits back, silent for a moment before she says, "Kas..get me an open comm channel to the bridge." she tilts her eyes towards Jordan and Zetral, 'The two of you go grab suits..." Jordan nods, already breaking free of her connection to her station, coiling the datacord and storing it with unconscious movements as she does. She heads briskly out of the bridge. Zrt'kfr turns his compound eyes to fix on the captain for a moment. "Wkill nkot rekquire skuit mykself." *** WARNING *** Life Support has failed. Take emergency precautions immediately. *** WARNING *** Kastaprulyi slips back to the communications console and opens the intercom to where the worksuits are stored. With a shattering of silver starbursts, the spindrive field collapses, returning the ship to normal space. >> Outside the Ship: A streak of crimson strikes across the darkness like a fiery lightning bolt, ending in a scattering of silver starbursts, leaving only the UKT Athena in its wake. Marlan activates the ship's intercom and sends, "ALl Hands. Repeat All Hands, this is Captain Ranix speaking. This is not a drill, repeat this is not a drill. All hands begin emergency vacuum procedure immediately." ---- UKT Athena Intercom Broadcast --------------------------------- Marlan -- >>>> From the Bridge : ALl Hands. Repeat All Hands, this is Captain Ranix speaking. This is not a drill, repeat this is not a drill. All hands begin emergency vacuum procedure immediately. Zrt'kfr remains harnessed in his chair, observing the ship's approach to the scattered debris around Ungstir. Marlan finishes her comm message and stands, "Kas...you need a worksuit." she notes. She glances at Zetral, "Take the conn, il'l be back once i'm suited up." Kastaprulyi slips toward the exit ahead of Marlan. Marlan steps into the worksuit Jordan brings, thanking her and then taps the built in comm-link, "Affirmative...this is the UKT Athena, we are without power our ship is crippled...in need of evacuation and a tow to the docks." >> Outside the Ship: SVS Noble Cause slips into the arrival jumppoint's local space from Perseverance's's outer orbits. >> Outside the Ship: SVS Noble Cause dives insystem, bound for the innermost orbits. Marlan speaks into her commlink. Zetral licks his hips, as he gazes about the darkened bridge. "Has anybody heard from Tryklynn since we jumped?" ---- UKT Athena Intercom Broadcast ------------------------------- Tryklynn -- >>>> From the Engineering : "DOCZZZ! We are herezzz ... *** WARNING *** Life Support has failed. Take emergency precautions immediately. *** WARNING *** Kastaprulyi picks up its worksuit, managing to wiggle into the sleeves and get the 'helmet' seated. "I might need help with sealing the top part..." Kas mentions, tugging on it. The decorations on the top of its bell covering glow a bit more distinctly in the dark. Jordan shakes her head, concealed as it is in the worksuit. "I haven't," she answers Zet. "Jordan." Marlan calls out, "Help Kas with his suit, check the seals." she says before speaking into the comm-link once more. >> Outside the Ship: SVS Noble Cause slips into the arrival jumppoint's local space from Perseverance's's midsystem asteroid fields. *** WARNING *** Life Support has failed. Take emergency precautions immediately. *** WARNING *** >> Outside the Ship: SVS Noble Cause dives insystem, bound for the system's outermost orbits. >> Outside the Ship: SVS Noble Cause slips into the arrival jumppoint's local space from Perseverance's's inner orbits. Jordan moves over to the little Centauran, helping seal it into the suit awkwardly. *** WARNING *** Life Support has failed. Take emergency precautions immediately. *** WARNING *** >> Outside the Ship: SVS Noble Cause dives insystem, bound for the innermost orbits. "Resilience control has gotten our distress call. They'll send someone out." Marlan notes, looking across at the others now in the dim lights, "Everyone alright? Zetral...how long do we have life support for?" Kastaprulyi drops its arms and suggests acknowledgment to Jordan as she assists. Then the little Centauran rises to its usual height, still surrounded by a faint uncertainty. "I guess I'm well," Kas replies. Zrt'kfr unsnaps his harness, plucks it free with his four claws, then stands in a sort of half-crouch as he glances around the bridge. "Dkid thke Okdarites fkollow?" If there's one thing to be said for the Athena's safety systems, it's the propensity for life support failures to raise alarm. Apparently saved by such a warning, Noz moves clumsily into the bridge - worksuits and gravity not being the best mix, he has to labor to move the heavy suit onto the command deck. The suit's left arm is equipped, but dangles uselessly. "Worksuits will keep you oxygenated and warm for about two days," Noz says quickly, his worksuited head swivelling around. "Why did we lose life support?" *** WARNING *** Life Support has failed. Take emergency precautions immediately. *** WARNING *** Jordan shakes her head. "I have no idea," she responds quietly. Zetral takes a deep breathe, and then says, "Because we needed to jump with no fuel. Tryklynn performed a miracle, and got us one by sacrificing the powerplant." *** WARNING *** Life Support has failed. Take emergency precautions immediately. *** WARNING *** >> Outside the Ship: UMS Journey slips into the arrival jumppoint's local space from Perseverance's's midsystem asteroid fields. Apparently even the ship's gravity systems are not above being affected. Marlan stays in place by a foot hooked under a strap next tothe console. "Kas, inform Resilence control that there may be a couple of odarite ships following us in a sort while." she looks towards the Odarite, "If they did...it won't really matetr now, da." >> Outside the Ship: The sleek ungstiri destoyer vectors in, slowly rolling as it closes with the much larger frieghter. The UMS Journey requests a boarding lock with this ship. Zetral offers a very small nod, hidden within his helm, as he just floats through the air. Or rather, lack of it. "Yes." Jordan makes a grab at a chair as her feet begin lifting from the floor, cursing entertainingly. Kastaprulyi starts toward the entrance ramp, initially weaving sharply away from the deck. The little Centauran eventually seems to gain control of its new inertia and weight and floats there to make the requested comm message. Marlan keeps her foot firmly hooked under the strap, "The rescue ship has docked with us....everyone should evaccuate except fro the skeleton engineering crew." she looks over at Zetral, "We'll make arrangments to have her towed in...i want our fokls on board when it happens." Zrt'kfr makes a swimming motion with his multiple appendages, providing adequate propulsion through the gravity-free environment and taking him toward the hatch. Airlock Crimson worklights wash the gray bulkheads and grid textured wall panels tints and jagged patterns of red. Stern pragmatics govern the airlock space, from its sturdy steel equipment racks to recessed lockers which take advantage of every square inch of the cramped space. Five EVA suits are racked against the wall, two portside, two starboard. A circular hatch set the ceiling provides access to the docking collar, while heavy pressure doors in the floor allow the lowering of the ship's boarding ramp. A second reinforced hatch leads into the ship. Zrt'kfr crouches in the airlock of the Journey. He turns toward the arriving Athena crew. Mandibles clack and compound eyes gleam in the crimson light of the pulsating worklights. Jordan scowls at the Odarite as she passes into the rescuing ship, but it probably isn't visible through her helmet. Kastaprulyi follows Jordan through the docking connection, drifting slowly through the center of the corridor. But the little Centauran comes to a stop and slides off to the side of the corridor as it comes within a couple yards of the Odarite. Zrt'kfr bobs his rounded head at Kastaprulyi, then turns toward Jordan. "Akm plkeased akm Okdarite. Nko nkeed bkulky skuit." Tryklynn tranfers over from the UKT Athena. "Yeah, that makes one of us," Jordan retorts, watching her crewmates make it over to the new ship. Zetral slides through the hatch, gazing quickly about. No sooner have they crossed the hatch then Marlan is reaching up to release her helmet. She holds it at her side, expression grim. "Soon as we land i want the rockrat adn Zetral to make sure they bring her in safely and make arrangments for drydock...we'll be landlocked a while." she turns to Kas, "Congratultions, da. You've just gottena new job. I want you to make sure every crewman has a bunk assigned in the offices. I know many never bothered with a room in the bunkroom, but they'll need one now." she then turns to Jordan, "You can hlep him. In the meantime..." she turns to Zrt'kfr, "I assume you won't be going far....i have MORE then a few questions i'd like to ask you." Zrt'kfr turns his gaze toward Marlan, antennae flicking upward. "Qkuestions?" Jordan removes her helmet almost as an afterthought, and then nods to Marlan. "Yeah, I'll help it get everyone settled," she replies. ---- UMS Journey Intercom Broadcast -------------------------------- Akimov -- >>>> From the Bridge : Welcome home ... The Athena will be towed to the new Murmansk Drydocks ... we have settled down in the Resilience Port. Kastaprulyi shifts awkwardly through the cramped space into a corner opposite the Odarite before it begins to remove its suit. "I can help people get a bunk," Kas agrees. Jordan follows the Centauran, helping it get free of the suit. Marlan squares off in front of Zrt, "Not here. You'll get a bunk in our offices. There *will* be a guard of course. Tommorow we'll talk." Zetral offers a small nod, "Alright. We gonna get access to the New Murmansk docks, I hope?" Zrt'kfr clacks his claws as he crouches in front of the captain, fluttering the wings that jut from his chitinous back. "Ykou skaid wke wkould pkut thkis behkind uks," the Odarite replies to Marlan. "Nko skense mky sktaying." Kastaprulyi suggests an acknowledgment to Jordan, lifting off the top portion of the suit with a few arms once it's unlocked. The little Centauran's emanations begin to return to an unworried interest as it tugs off each sleeve. Jordan finishes helping Kas with its suit, and then turns to regard Marlan and Zrt'kfr with interest, leaning against a bulkhead. Marlan's tone softens but ever so slightly, "I have questions that i want answers to....the rest of it..." she pauses a moment, "Well...its a trade, da. My answers for it being forgotten."? Jordan raises an eyebrow at Marlan's response, apparently an unexpected one, but remains in silent observation. "Akceptable," the Odarite agrees. He then turns and makes his way down the ramp to the landing pad. Ungstir Landing Pad Rough hewn walls of iron and basalt, grooved by machinery used to carve this spaceport facility out of the glinting black and gray rock, rise on all sides and arches above of the broad pad that provides ample room for starships to rest during their stay on Ungstir. Bright sulfurous lights seem to cast the chamber in permanent daylight despite the gloomy darkness and stars that loom beyond the huge portals, protected by the hazy shimmer of the prot's atmospheric containment fields. Through the force screens, silhouetted by the glow of the distant star Perseverance, one can make out the rolling, drifting shapes of rocks and planetoids - remnants of the world to which this chunk once belonged. Squat, dark-haired technicians with pale skin and gruff demeanors move from ship to ship, checking fuel levels and mechanical fitness of the vessels. An archway leads out of the landing facility and into the city of Resilience, via the customs station. Several large bays are set aside for ship maintenance and repair, serving as a general purpose drydock facility. Marlan steps out of the Journey, the helmet of her worksuit held in her left hand and wearing a stern expression. As she steps from the Wolfsbane, Innokentevna looks to the militia ship. She focuses her attention first upon the Odarite. "You are nyi my syestra!" Zrt'kfr hops from the ramp and lands in a chitinous crouch at the base of the ramp. He eyes the Ungstiri woman near the Wolfsbane. "Sysktera?" He tilts his rounded head, clacking mandibles and fixing his compound eyes on the stranger. Katriel looks curiously at the ship, and the Odarite, a puzzled expression on her face at Katya's comment as well. Innokentevna glances to katriel and then to the other ship. "Systra .. sister ... sibling ..." Sh then lets out a long long breath. "marly ... you een one piece?" Marlan nods in reply to Katya, stepping up alongside the Odarite, "You can follow the rest of the crew...they'll show you the way to the barracks, da." "Allk mky skiblings wkere yielkded fkrom lkarvae," Zrt'kfr replies to Katya. "Allk wkere mkales." He offers this as a vague sort of helpless explanation in response to her apparent disappointment. Then, he turns, bobs his rounded head at Marlan, and starts following Jordan as the crew heads away from the ship. Tryklynn nods and then continues through towards the custom station. Jordan emerges from the ship carrying a worksuit in one arm, still wearing most of hers, but carrying the helmet. She trudges towards the customs station. When she notices Zrt'kfr following her she shakes her head once, and mutters to herself. Something about bugs. City Commons Carved from the ancient rock of this planetary chunk, this chamber is about sixty yards in diameter with a domed ceiling that is one hundred feet tall at its highest point. In contrast to the spaceport facility, which glows as if illuminated by a supernova thanks to high-powered lamps, this commons is more subtly lit. Shadows fill much of the higher reaches of the dome, while soft bluish-white lights provide a twilight glow to the rest of the chamber. Archways lead to the spaceport via the customs station, a tavern, and the planetoid's commercial and residential districts. "I take it the Odarites never completed those repairs that were agreed upon," Noz says drily, between heavy breaths as he lugs his worksuited form through Resilience. Zrt'kfr stalks after the science officer, the X-shaped segments of his dealbreaker blades clasped against his back, affixed between his translucent wings. His four arms angle outward, claws clicking softly as he follows Jordan. He strides a little longer to catch up to her. "Ykou rekmind mke okf Ikikirk's Qkueen." As the Odarite approaches, Kas slides quickly around Jordan to float a couple yards ahead of her, though continues to observe the conversation curiously. Jordan shakes her head at Noz, and then frowns at the Odarite as it catches up to her. "What?" is her intelligent question in response. Her tone one of mere startlement, and not offense, eyebrows shooting upwards, as she looks at him. "Mkostly, ikt wkas wkhen ykou wkore thke bkubble-hkead skuit," the Odarite elaborates, continuing to try and match the science officer's pace. "Oknly tkwo arkms, ykes, aknd nko diskernable eggksacks, bkut skomething akbout ykour bkearing skaid tko mke: Rekgal Okdarite." "Do you know which something?" Kas queries. Mazzonnoz chuckles. "I never knew Odarites fancied human women." He walks alongside Jordan, on the side opposite her. Jordan doesn't seem to know what to say in response to this, mouth opening and shutting several times, as she considers and discards several possible replies. "Umm, yeah. Well. That's good then, I guess," she finally comes out with, and then swings around to glare at Noz. "You shut up," she tells him. Zrt'kfr clacks his claws, swinging his compound eyes toward Mazzonnozz and tilting his head, antennae flexing. "Fkancied? Nko. Draikning thke hkusk okf hukman wokman wkould bke iknappropriate. Unkless abksolutely neksessary." Mazzonnoz merely gives Jordan a toothy grin in response. "Quite right," he agrees absently with Zrt, nodding his head reasonably. "Quite right>" The young Centauran drifts out ahead of the Timonae, Human, and Odarite toward the commercial district, floating a few feet off the ground and trailing a bit of condensation vapor. Jordan blinks once, pinches the bridge of her nose, and then heads into the commercial district muttering mostly unintelligible words the entire way. The few that can be made out are: men, the same, even bugs. Kiatchoi is patroling the area here, with a quite bland expression on his face. Commercial District Bright, garish neon lights compete with each other, trying to draw attention to the store they represent. The gaudy hues of orange, blue, and red glare off the smooth surface of mottled black and gray rock that the chamber is carved out of. Some of the vendors have set up stands, selling a myriad of products, ranging from foodstuffs to slugthrowers. The more fortunate merchants have settled adjacent chambers, hewn ages ago when this area was being mined for its valuable ore. Many pale Ungstiri mill around here, haggling over prices and appraising wares. Occasionally angry shouts break out when a pickpocket or shoplifter attempts a daring escape with stolen goods. A large archway leads to the commons. Numerous tunnels branch out in various directions. "I have more of that scotch tucked away," Noz tells Jordan, with a grin. "You look like you could use it." Zrt'kfr clacks his mandibles. "Skoktch?" He glances toward Jordan. "Whkat iks Skoktch? Whkat iks uksed fkor?" "Talking's better for changing feelings, thoughts in a good way," Kas observes helpfully. Then the little Centauran adds, "Can you turn off the psi-blocker now?" Zrt'kfr doesn't even glance at the Centauran: "Nko." He remains focused on the human woman. Jordan lifts one eyebrow at Noz, and then nods. "All is forgiven," she tells him, voice ironic, lips quirking up in a grin. "And scotch is the best answer to today that we have," she replies ambiguously to Zrt'kfr. She nearly reaches the door when she looks down at her watch, and begins cursing, yanking open the door, and plunging inside without further explanation. Athena Offices The small office suite is severe and spartan. The rock is carved in rough swaths, pilasters and natural stone columns adding the only touch of articulation. The lighting is soft, a contrary highlight, reflecting off the slightly curved ceiling coffers from column mounted light fixtures. The steel floor plates have a utilitarian diamonds pattern, and are set in a structural grid, allowing access to the ductwork and wiring chases below. Weaving throughout the office is a collection of systems furniture, forming individual task stations and small group work areas. In the back is nooked a small but efficient kitchenette, adjacent to a open conferencing area. Mazzonnoz grins back at Zrt. "A very, /very/ fine alcohol," he explains, then, "it's best not to bother her when she gets like this," in a quieter voice. Zrt'kfr tilts his head, gazing at Mazzonnoz with blankly gleaming compound eyes. His mandibles click. "Bkut hker akttitude iks rekminiscent okf okur Qkueen akt thke hkeight okf mkating opktimization. Sktern. Irrkitable. Pektulant. Sko akttractive." Jordan is methodically stripping off the worksuit, movements quick and efficient. When she's finally free of it, one hand reaches into her pocket, pulls something out, and pops it in her mouth. She swallows and grimaces. "God, I hate that," she says to herself irritatedly. Kastaprulyi slips around the columns to the desk of a likely Athena official and offers him a greeting. "Hello... a lot of the people who were on the Athena need to live here until it's fixed." Mazzonnoz winks at Zrt. "Hands - mandibles - off," he drawls, starting to undo his worksuit. "I doubt she's interested. Jordan, could you -?" He offers her his right sleeve, having removed the left, which was hollow. Zrt'kfr shrugs chitinously with all four arms, and then bounds toward the bunks. He looks at the lower bunk. Presses at the soft mattress with a clawed hand. His mandibles click together. He reaches up, pokes at the mattress of the upper bunk. Again, his mandibles click. Ultimately, he glances upward. Spies a ledge formed by a lamp intersecting with a column. He crouches, then springs into the air and pounces upon the resting spot. Once there, he hunkers down and surveys the chamber with his glittering compound eyes. Jordan looks over to Noz as her name is called, snapping back to her surroundings. She nods, and goes about the process of helping him remove those parts of a suit that are difficult to manage with only one arm, movements casually familiar with the routine. She finishes just in time to see Zrt'kfr make his leap onto the ledge, and stares at him. "Jesus Christ," she mutters. "Where's that scotch?" she asks Noz, a note of desperation sounding in her voice. category:Classic OtherSpace Logs